mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Asura (Hinduísmo)
thumb|300px|El bajorrelieve de Samudra manthan de Angkor Wat, Camboya, muestra a [[Visnú en el centro, con su avatar Kurmá, con los asuras y devas en cada lado. ]]Los asuras (sánscrito: असुर) son señores mitológicos en los textos indios que compiten por el poder con los benévolos devas (también conocidos como suras). Los asuras se describen en los textos indios como poderosos semidioses superhumanos o demonios con buenas o malas cualidades. Los asuras buenos se llaman aditiás y son liderados por Varuna, mientras que los malévolos se llaman danavas y son liderados por Vritra. En la capa más antigua de los textos védicos, Agni, Indra y otros dioses son considerados asuras, en el sentido de ser "señores" de sus respectivos dominios, conocimiento y habilidades. En textos védicos posteriores y posvédicos, estos dioses benévolos son llamados devas, mientras que los malévolos asuras compiten contra estos devas y son considerados "enemigos de los dioses" o demonios. Los asuras son parte de la mitología india junto con los devas, yakshas (espíritus de la naturaleza) y ráksasas (fantasmas, ogros), apareciendo los asuras en una de las muchas teorías cosmológicas del hinduísmo. En algunos contextos, dasa es intercambiable con la palabra sánscrita dasyu y asura, ambos traduciéndose a otras lenguas como palabras equivalentes a "demonio", "fuerza sobrenatural dañina", "esclavo", "sirviente" o "bárbaro", dependiendo del contexto en que se use la palabra. Etimología e historia Monier-Williams traza la raíz etimológica de asura (असुर) a "asu" (असु), que significa "vida del mundo espiritual" o "espíritus desaparecidos". En los versos más antiguos de la capa Samhita de los textos védicos, los asuras son cualquier ser espiritual divino, incluyendo aquellos con buenas y malas intenciones, e inclinaciones o naturaleza constructivas o destructiva. En versos posteriores de la capa Samhita de los textos védicos, Monier-Williams afirma que los asuras son "espíritus malvados, demonios y oponentes de los dioses". Los asuras connota el mal creador de caos, en la mitología hindú y persa (Aria) sobre la batalla entre el bien y el mal. Bhargava afirma que la palabra Asura, incluyendo sus variantes "asurya" y "asura", aparece "88 veces en el Rigveda, 71 veces en número singular, cuatro veces en el dual, 10 veces en el plural, y tres veces como el primer miembro de un compuesto. En esta, la forma femenina, asuryaa, se incluye dos veces. La palabra, asurya, ha sido usada 19 veces como nombre abstracto, mientra que la forma abstracta asuratva aparece 24 veces, 22 veces en cada una de las 22 veces de un himno y dos veces en los otros dos himnos". Asura se usa como un adjetivo que significa "poderoso" o "fuerte". En el Rigveda, dos reyes generosos, así como algunos sacerdotes, han sido descritos como asuras. Un himno pide un hijo que es un asura. En nueve himnos, Indra es descrito como asura. Cinco veces, se dice que posee asurya, y una vez que dice que posee asuratva. Agni tiene un total de 12 descripciones asura, Varuna tiene 10, Mitra tiene ocho y Rudra tiene seis. El libro 1 del Rigveda describe a Savitr (deidad solar védica) como un asura que es un "líder amable". En textos posteriores como los Puranas e Itihasas con el Bhagavad Gita, los devas representan el bien y los asuras el mal. Según el Bhagavad Gita (16.6-16.7), todos los seres del universo tienen tanto cualidades divinas (Daivi sampad) como cualidades demoniacas (asuri samgad) en su interior.542 El capítulo 16 del Bhagavad Gita afirma que los santos puros como los dioses son infrecuentes y el mal como los demonios es extraño entre los serse humanos, y que la mayoría de la humanidad está multi-caracterizada con unas pocas o muchas faltas. Según Jeaneane Fowler, el Gita afirma que los deseos, aversiones, codicia, necesidades, emociones en distintas formas "son facetas de vidas ordinarias", y solo cuando se convierten en lujuria, odio, anhelos, arrogancia, fatuidad, ira, severidad, hipocresía, violencia, cruedad y tal negatividad - y destrucción -, las inclinaciones humanas naturales se transforman en algo demoniaco (Asura). Asko Parpola localiza la raíz etimológica Asura a *asera-'' en las lenguas urálicas, donde significa "señor, príncipe". Discusión thumb|[[Shiva matando a un asura.]] Los académicos no han acordado la naturaleza y evolución del concepto de Asura en la antigua literatura india. Las visiones académicsa más ampliamente estudiadas sobre el concepto Asura son las de FBJ Kuiper, W Norman Brown, Haug, von Bradke, Otto, Benveniste, Konow, Rajwade, Dandekar, Darmesteter, Bhandarkar y Raja, Banerji-Sastri, Padmanabhayya, Skoeld, SC Roy, Coomaraswamy, Shamasastry, Przyluski, Schroeder, Burrows, Hillebrandt, Taraporewala, Lommel, Fausboll, Segerstedt, Thieme, Gerschevitch, Boyce, Macdonnell, Hermann Oldenberg, Geldner, Venkatesvaran y Jan Gonda. Kuiper considera a los asura un tipo especial de dios en una de las principales teorías védicas de la creación del universo. Su función cambia solo durante y tras crearse la tierra, el cielo y los seres vivos. El mundo celeste se convierte en el de los devas, mientras que el inframundo es de los asuras. La deidad Indra es la protagonista de los devas, mientras el dragón Vrtra, que también es uno de los asuras, es el protagonista del mal. Durante esta batalla entre el bien y el mal, creación y destrucción, algunos asuras poderosos se ponen del lado del bien y son llamados devas, otros poderosos asuras se sitúan con el mal y, por lo tanto, son llamados asuras. Este es el primer dualismo principal en emerger en la naturaleza de todo en el universo. Hale, en su crítica, afirma que la teoría de Kuiper sobre los asura es plausible pero débil, porque los Vedas nunca llaman a Vrtra (el personaje central) asura, mientras que el texto describe muchos otros seres poderosos. Además, el Rigveda nunca clasifica a los asura como un "grupo de dioses", siendo esta una presunción de Kuiper. Muchos académicos describen que los asuras son "señores" con distintos conocimiemtos especializados, poderes mágicos y habilidades especiales, que solo después eligen usar para el bien, razones constructivas o para el mal y razones destructivas. Los primeros conocidos como asura en el sentido de devas y los últimos conocidos como asuras en el sentido de demonios. Kuiper, Brown, Otto y otros están en esta escuela; sin embargo, ninguno proporciona una explicación de cómo, cuando ni por qué los asuras llegaron a significar demonio. Ananda Coomaraswamy afirma que los devas y asuras en la historia védica son similares a los Ángeles-dioses y titanes de la mitología griega, ambos poderosos pero con orientaciones e inclinaciones distintas, representando los devas los poderes de la luz y los asuras los poderes de la oscuridad en la mitología hindú. Según la interpretación de Coomaraswamy, "el titán Asura es potencialmente un ángel Deva, y el ángel es aún por naturaleza un titán" en el hinduísmo. Contexto indo-iranio thumb|Bhima luchando con Bakasura. En el siglo XIX, Haug sentó las bases de la idea de que el término asura está lingüísticamente relacionado a los Ahuras del pueblo indo-iranio y la época pre-zoroástrica En ambas religiones se encuentran Ahura del pre-zoroastrismo (Asura del hinduísmo), Vouruna (Varuna) y Daeva (Deva), pero sus roles están en lados opuestos. Es decir, Ahura evoluciona para representar el bien en el pre-zoroastrismo, mientras que Asura evoluciona para representar el mal en la religión védica; Daeva evoluciona para representar el mal en el pre-zoroastrismo, mientras que Deva evoluciona para representar el bien en la religión védica. Estas funciones contrastadas han llevado a los académicos a deducir que pudo haber alguna guerra entre las comunidades protoindoeuropeas y sus dioses y demonios evolucionaron para reflejar sus diferencias. Esta idea fue concienzudamente investigada y criticada por Peter von Bradke en 1885. La relación entre los ahuras/asuras y daevas/devas en épocas indoiranias, fue discutida extensamente por F.B.J. Kuiper. Esta teoría y otras hipótesis impulsadas por los avesta/asirios se desarrollaron por el siglo XX, siendo cuestionadas ahora particularmente por la falta de pruebas arqueológicas. Asko Parpola ha reabierto este debate presentando una prueba arqueológica y lingüistica, pero señala que las conexiones pueden ser anteriores, en las raíces de las lenguas urálicas. Contexto de los dioses nórdicos Algunos académicos, como Asko Parpola, sugieren que la palabra Asura puede relacionarse con la historia proto-urálica y proto-nórdica. La correspondencia Aesir-Asura es la relación entre los asura del sánscrito védico a los Æsir, una palabra nórdica antigua, y *asera o *asira de las lenguas proto-urálicas, que todas significan "señor, espíritu poderoso, dios". Parpola afirma que la correspondencia se extiende más allá de Asera-Asura, hasta señalar paralelismos entre Inmar-Indra, Sampas-Stambha y muchos otros elementos de sus respectivas mitologías. Características de los asuras thumb|El concepto de Asura-Deva migró de la India al sudeste asiático en el primer milenio de nuestra era. Arriba, Vayuphak Asura, de la epopeya hindú Ramayana, representada en Tailandia. Todos los seres poderosos, buenos o malos, son llamados asuras en la capa más antigua de los textos védicos. Un himno del Rigveda muy estudiado afirma Devay asura (Asuras se han convertido en Devas), y lo contrasta con Asura adevah (Asuras quienes no son Devas).FBJ Kuiper (1975), The Basic Concept of Vedic Religion, History of Religion, volume 15, pages 108-112Wash Edward Hale (1999), Ásura in Early Vedic Religion, Motilal Barnarsidass, ISBN 978-8120800618, pages 1-2; Note: Hale translates this to "Asuras without the Asura-Devas" in his book, see page 3 for example.; For original Sanskrit, see Rigveda hymns 8.25.4 and 8.96.9 Rigveda - Wikisource Son nacidos del mismo padre, Prajapati, el progenitor primordial; los hijos mayores son imaginados como los Asuras, los jóvenes como los Devas.Mircea Eliade (1981), History of Religious Ideas, Volume 1, University of Chicago Press, ISBN 978-0226204017, page 204, 199-202, 434-435 Todos comparten la misma residencia, comen juntos las mismas comidas y bebidas (Soma) y tienen un potencial y conocimientos innatos, así como poderes especiales en la mitología hindú; la única cosa que distingue al "Asura que se convierte en Deva" del "Asura que sigue siendo Asura" es la intención, la acción y las elecciones realizadas en sus vidas míticas.Yves Bonnefoy and Wendy Doniger (1993), Asian Mythologies, University of Chicago Press, ISBN 978-0226064567, pages 52-53 Todos empiezan como un asura en la mitología hindú, nacido del mismo padre. "Asuras que permanecen asura", compartido por los poderosos personajes obesionados con los anhelos de más poder, más riqueza, ego, ira, naturaleza poco escrupulosa, fuerza y violencia. Los "Asuras se vuelven devas", en contraste, están dirigidos por una voz interior buscan comprensión y entendimiento, prefieren la moderación, el comportamiento escrupoloso, la moral, el conocimiento y la armonía.Nicholas Gier (1995), Hindu Titanism, Philosophy East and West, Volume 45, Number 1, pages 76-80Stella Kramrisch and Raymond Burnier (1986), The Hindu Temple, Volume 1, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN 978-8120802230, pages 75-78 La hostilidad entre los dos es la fuente de extensas leyendas e historias en la literatura puránica y épica del hinduísmo; sin embargo, muchos textos discuten su hostilidad en términos neutrales y sin condena explícita. Algunas de estas leyendas sobre la base para los mitos tras los principales festivales hindúes, como la historia de Asura Ravana y Deva Rama en el Ravayana y la leyenda del Asura Hiranyakashipu y el Deva Visnú como Narasimha. el último celebrado en el festival primaveral hindú de Holika y Holi.Wendy Doniger (2000), Merriam-Webster's Encyclopedia of World Religions, Merriam-Webster, ISBN 978-0877790440, page 455 Simbolismo Edelmann y otros académicos afirman que el concepto dualista de asura y deva en el hinduísmo es un tipo de simbolismo encontrado a través de la literatura antigua y medieval. En los Upanishads, por ejemplo, los devas y asuras discuten y actúan para buscar conocimiento, para distintos propósitos. En un caso, por ejemplo, van a Prajāpati, su padre, para entender su Yo (''Atman, alma) y cómo realizarla. La primera respuesta que da Prajāpati es simplista, siendo aceptada por los asuras, que se van, pero los devas liderados por Indra no aceptan la pregunta porque Indra descubre que no ha comprendido su significado completo y la respuesta ofrecida tiene inconsistencias. Edelmann afirma que este simbolismo incrustado en los Upanishads es un recuerdo de que uno debe luchar con las ideas presentadas, aprendiendo en el proceso, y la naturaleza deva emerge con el esfuerzo. Se presentan dicotomías similares en la literatura purana del hinduísmo, dondeel dios Indra (un deva) y el antidios Virocana (un asura) preguntan a un sabio por las ideas del conocimiento del yo. Virocana se va tras la primera respuesta, creyendo que ahora puede usar el conocimiento como arma. En contraste, Indra sigue presionando al sabio, exprimiendo las ideas, y aprendiendo sobre los medios de la felicidad y el poder interior. Edelmann sugiere que las dicotomías deva-asura en la mitología hindú pueden verse como "representaciones narrativas de tendencias en nuestro interior" El dios (Deva) y el antidios (Asura), afirma Edelmann, también son fuerzas simbólicamente contradictorias que motivan a cada individuo y pueblo, y por lo tanto la dicotomía Deva-Asura es un concepto espiritual más que una categoría meramente genealógica o especie de ser. En el Bhāgavata Purana, los santos y dioses nacen en familias de asuras, como Mahabali y Prahlada, comunicando el simbolismo que las motivaciones, creencias y acciones, más que el nacimiento y circunstancias familiares, definen si uno es como un deva o como un asura. Asuri Asuri es el femenino de un adjetivo de asura y en textos tardíos significa pertenecer o tener que ver con demonios y espíritus. Asuri se iguala a asura en ser "seres poderosos", y en los antiguos textos védicos incluye a todas las diosas. El término asuri también significa un Rakshasi en los textos indios. Los poderes de una asuri se proyectan en las plantas ofreciendo un remedio contra la lepra. En el libro VII, Asuri es una poderosa mujer con un conocimiento especial de las hierbas, quien usa su conocimiento para seducir al deva Indra en el Atharva Veda. Un himno invoca este poder especial en Asuri, y este himno está estipulado para una mujer como conjuro para obtener el amante que quiere. De forma similar, en el Atharna Veda, se proyectan todo tipo de remedios médicos y conjuros como Asuri manifestada en plantas y animales. Asuri Kalpa es un abhichara (arte) que contiene varios ritos derivados de conocimiento especial y magia de Asuri. Mitología hindú Visnú Purana Según el Visnú Purana, durante el Samudra manthan o "batido del océano", los daitiás llegaron a ser conocidos como asuras porque rechazaron a Varuni, la diosa de sura "vino", mientras que los devas la aceptaron y fueron conocidos como suras. Shiva Purana Alain Daniélou afirma que los asuras fueron inicialmente buenos, virtuosos y poderosos en la mitología india. Sin embargo, su naturaleza cambió gradualmente y llegaron a representar el mal, el vicio y el abuso de poder. En Shiva Purana, evolucionaron a anti-dioses y tuvieron que ser destruidos porque amenazaban a los dioses. Los asuras (anti-dioses) fueron representados para mostrarse orgullosos, presumidos, habiendo dejado de realizar sacrificios, violado leyes sagradas, no visitar lugares sagrados, no purificarse del pecado, envidiar a los devas, torturar a los seres vivos, crear confusión en todo y desafiar a los devas. Alain Daniélou afirma que el concepto de asuras evolucionó con los cambios en las dinámicas socio-políticas en la antigua India. Los asuras se asimilaron gradualmente con los demonios, espíritus fantasmas adorados por los enemigos de los pueblos védicos, y esto creó los mitos de los asuras malévolos y los rakshasa. Las alusiones a las guerras desastrosas entre los asuras y los suras, encontradas en los Puranas y las epopeyas, pudo ser un conflicto enfrentado por la gente y migrantes a la antigua India. Referencias Categoría:Especies Categoría:Mitología hindú